ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Cold War
1,054 nuclear tests by official count, between 1945 and 1992. |Header1=Cold War (1947–1953) |Row1=test |Header2=Cold War (1953–1962) |Header3=Cold War (1962–1979) |Header4=Cold War (1979–1985) |Header5=Cold War (1985–1991) }} The Cold War (Russian: Холо́дная война́, Kholodnaya voyna, 1947–1991) was a state of geopolitical tension after between the (the Soviet Union and satellite states) and the (the United States and NATO allies). Geopolitical stage The Cold War was the continuing state of political conflict after . Although the primary participants' military force never officially clashed directly, they expressed the conflict through military coalitions, strategic conventional force deployments, extensive aid to states deemed vulnerable, proxy wars, espionage, propaganda, conventional and nuclear arms races, appeals to neutral nations, rivalry at sports events, and technological competitions such as the Space Race. Reoccurring theme An overwhelming theme that repetively occurred during the Cold War Period, were the repeated messages to avoid nuclear confrontation. Soviet Union ;1940 to 1950 Soviet-born UFO researcher and author Paul Stonehill has said: “The Soviets were shocked so many UFOs could penetrate their borders and basically just do what they wanted without any control from the Kremlin. “There were many more cases of direct encounters than in the United States, and anything which was flying over the Soviet Union was very interested in secret military installations. “The Kremlin was paranoid but they could not do anything about it. They tried on several occasions where orders were given out from on high to shoot down UFOs, or local commanders would take it upon themselves. However, it always ended badly for them.” ;1965 A secret order was issued to Soviet forces during the mid-1960s giving Russian commanders strict instructions to “not shoot at UFOs, leave them alone”. “The aliens would fight back and destroy whatever unit would shoot at them. They would disintegrate planes, and in some cases the UFOs also acted first. No government wants to be powerless in the face of a threat, and it got to the case of the Soviets being very scared." (Stonehill) Despite violent clashes, most Soviet encounters were characterised by alien craft simply “observing” activity. “It was as if they were under a microscope. There were reports of UFOs present at most, if not all, of the Soviet space launches. The craft seemed to know about the space ports and the secret facilities.” The motivations of whoever was piloting the UFOs remains a mystery. ;1977 A secret research programme called SETKA was established in 1977 after the Petrozavodsk incident in which 48 UFOs appeared in the atmosphere across the Soviet Union. The incident came to a head in the industrial city of Petrozavodsk when a huge glowing object appeared overhead – seemingly beaming shafts of light towards the Earth. The aim of the programme was to work out what the UFOs were – with Soviet higher-ups acknowledging the craft could not be of Earth-bound origin. Paul Stonehill said much of the archives of the programme remain under lock and key, but he added it was passed down between the communist state’s top military minds and scientists. Forms were also then handed to any soviet soldier, sailor or airmen who reported a UFO encounter for them to file fully detailed reports.Russia's secret UFO files: Soviet Union waged Cold War conflict with aliens (2016), by Henry Holloway United States ;1945 visited Telos City, , a major site of an "Elder Race" of reptilian. Truman supposedly met the "King of the World" there, who allegedly gave him the "Keys to the U.S.A." Truman received assurance to new high tech knowledge, and victory over all enemies on Earth. Truman was then introduced to Samaza and Khoach, reptilian lords. Truman updated the ’100 Treaty’ began in 1933, Roosevelt and requested magnetic advancement, and space knowledge. An exchange of hostages, genetic experiments, and magnetic advancement ensued. However, space and beam weaponry was, at the time, not permitted.The Dulce Book, A Dulce Base Security Officer Speaks Out, ch. 11, by Branton :1947, Roswell :1952, Space Brothers Italy :1956, Friendship Case China ;1962 A Chinese research team, the claimed to have cyphered Dropa stones that revealed extraterrestrial presence on Earth by a race of beings called the Dropa. As soon as the report leaked, China shut down the project, confiscated the stones, and denied their existence. England :1977, Vrillion Message See also * Extraterrestrial frequencies * Timeline References ro:Războiul Rece Category:Ufology